Zettai Kareshi
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: AU Mu&Shaka Uma caixa... o que será, não ele não queria saber... Mas a Curiosidade acabou por vencê lo...
1. Prólogo: Como tudo Começou

**Retratação:** Saint Seyia não é meu, e sim do Masami Kurumada e seus associados. Chobits também não é meu e sim da Clamp e por fim a idéia de Zettai Kareshi não é minha e sim da Yuu Watase ( mesmo que eu acho que entre Chobits e Zettai Kareshi exista uma certa semelhança... mesmo assim nada é meu). É claro se tudo fosse meu eu seria rica e faria tudo yaoi cheio de perversões.

**Advertência:** Yaoi/lemon

**Casal:** Mu&Shaka (meu casal yaoi favorito)

**Categoria: **Humor (se eu conseguir fazer algo de humoristico¬¬), Romance e Drama

**

* * *

**

**Zettai Kareshi**

_**Prólogo**_

Era fim de março, a folhagem já caia amarelada e pequenas flores voavam pela ar matutino por uma pequena passagem, um atalho que todos os dias Mu pegava para ir a escola, ninguém passava por ali e poucas pessoas conheciam esse atalho. Ele completava agora dezesseis anos e a dois anos morava sozinho já que os pais viajavam para fora do país a trabalho. Aquela vida era solitária mais não importava, ele já era acostumado; e de certa forma ele não estava tão sozinho assim já que seus pais pediram ao vizinho Aioros que cuidasse dele e ainda tinha por companhia o irmão de Aioros, que tinha a sua mesma idade.

Não era uma vida de todo ruim, às vezes era algo solitária e tinha vezes que era apenas algo comum, nada de importante acontecia em sua vida ou no lugarejo, no interior próximo, bem distante da capital onde ninguém vinha e poucas pessoas conheciam...

Suspirou tropeçando, caindo em cima de uma caixa grande branca, com vários adesivos grudados nela... Franziu a testa, não havia percebido aquela caixa ali, era retagular, cabia uma pessoa ali dentro... Levantou-se novamente, olhando com curiosidade a caixa, segundos se passaram, ele sentia aquela curiosidade dominá-lo lentamente, queria olhar o que tinha dentro da caixa branca, queria ver. Olhou seu relógio de pulso, não ia dar tempo de chegar na escola no horário, então porque não? Ninguém iria perceber, pensou sorrindo de lado, afinal depois ele colocaria a caixa do mesmo lugar onde a havia encontrado.

Riu e com esforço começou a arrastar a caixa até a sua casa, agradecia a Deus pela casa estar próxima, a caixa era muito pesada. Estava quase perto, faltava apenas um pequeno lance de escadas e pronto a porta, suspirou, sentindo o suor empapar sua nuca, passou os dedos pela testa tentando secar os pingos de suor, detestava suar.

Abriu a porta colocando a pesada caixa em pé, depois fechou a porta sutilmente olhando de um lado a outro para ver se ninguém o tinha visto, mas a rua continuava a mesma calma e silenciosa. Sorrindo foi em direção a caixa, procurando um jeito de abri-lá, mas não havia, examinou tudo, como sua paciência não durou nem duas horas ele rasgou o papel e o papelão, dentro havia milhares de pedaços de papel cortado, colocou a mão dentro para investigar melhor. Caiu então com um banque surdo, sentindo um corpo sob o seu, olhando a uma cabeça loira assustado...

- AHHHHH UM MORTO ... - Mu saiu debaixo do corpo, jogando-o longe com umn forte chute.

Olhando o corpo nu, que estava dentro daquela caixa parecia morto de repente teve uma alucinação...

**Alucinação¹ de Mu**

Imaginou a si mesmo parado, no meio da cozinha, ouvindo barulhos estranho de passos se arrastando devagar, olhando pela janela lateral vendo milhares de mortos vindo em sua direção, gritando incoerências, tentou se esconder mais um havia entrando em sua casa. Tentou fechar a porta do seu quarto mais o zumbi com apenas um empurrão leve derrubou a porta jogando-a na parede, abrindo ali um furo. O zumbi loiro de pele seca com os olhos desfocados gritava:

- Ceeeeeeerebro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mu tentou esconder sua cabeça, mas o zumbi achou-a escondida debaixo da cama...

- Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooo minha cabeçaaaaaa! - gritou perdendo o fôlego.

**Fim da alucinação de Mu**

Assustou quando de dentro da caixa semi destruída ouviu o barulho de um celulçar tocando insessantemente. Devagar foi até a caixa tomando cuidado para não tocar no morto que estava no chão nu.

Procurou entre os pequenos pedaços de papel rapidamente sempre olhando para ver se o morto se mexia, encontrou lá um pequeno celular de cor prata.

- Alô!!!! - disse um pouco receoso.

- Parabéns por comprar em nossas lojas do Shop Lover...

Continua...

* * *

Cometários e aclariações:

1- Essa parte da alucinação, tirei das minhas próprias, já que eu sempre imagino zumbis por toda a parte... e falando nisso acho que estou vendo um e... é melhor eu deixar de jogar Resident.

Eu pensei nessa história depois de acabar de ler o mangá da Yuu Watase, eu gostei muito, me pareceu muito com Chobits, então eu pensei por que não juntar as duas histórias mais alguns personagens yaoi (se bem que Saint Seyia não é yaoi) de qualquer forma, eu peguei dos personagens que eu adoro e foi isso que aconteceu, só me faltou um pouco de imaginação na hora de pensar em como começar, mas acabou acontecendo...

Espero que todos gostem, tentei fazer algo engraçado, espero que eu tenha conseguido...


	2. Capítulo primeiro

**Retratação: **nada é meu...

**Casal:** Mu&Shaka

**Notas da autora: **Essa é uma fic baseada na história de Chobits e Zettai Kareshi, com personagens de Saint Seyia, espero que gostem...

_Blablaba -_ pensamentos do Mu.

**Blablabla** - alucinações do Mu.

* * *

_**-Capítulo Primeiro-**_

_É um persocon ou um amante noturno?_

_Cenas do capítulo anterior:_

_Procurou por entre os pequenos pedaços de papel cortado, sempre olhando para ver se o morto mexia; encontrou dentro da caixa um pequeno celular de cor prata._

_- Alô!_

_- Parabéns por comprar na Shop Lover... _

_------------------------------------------------_

-... O que achou do nosso produto?

- Como assim? Do que você está falando... seu louco?

- Você não leu o manual de instruções dele, né?

- Que manual? Isso é um... Morto... E se ele me comer eu juro que volto para comer você... - disse Mu.

- Quem é você? Você comprou ou não em nossa loja?

- Opa, olha a hora estou atrasado foi bom falar com você, tchau - disse Mu desligando o celular.

Mu suspirou, ele sabia que estava bem encrencado, jogou o celular novamente dentro da caixa e voltou a olhar a sua "compra", lá estava ele, deitado nu no chão, com seus longos cabelos loiros cobrindo todo o rosto e a metade de seu corpo, bem formado naquela bonita pele branca que parecia tão macia ao toque. Mu aproximou-se dele, notando finalmente na cabeça pequenas orelhas rosadas e brancas, Mu tocou-as, eram como pequenas orelhinhas de gato tão macias... _Ele parece ser um persocon... eu sempre quis ter um_ Pensou Mu sorrindo diante da idéia de ter um persocon só para si.

Voltou, olhando novamente o conteúdo da caixa, encontrando lá o manual de instruções ilustrado...

_Deixa eu ver... Como configurar?... Hum...Ligar a unidade... Há um sensor nos lábios da unidade... que faz leitura da temperatura corpórea dos lábios do(a) cliente...Espera o que isso significa?...Temperatura dos lábios...lábios?...Leitura?...Então eu...eu...não acredito._

Pensou com os olhos largamente abertos, olhando atentamente o desenho do manual, parecia mais uma daquelas revistas pornográficas que o Aioros tinha, ficou estático ainda confuso sobre beijar os lábios de um homem... Voltou a mirar o persocon, com seus lábios finos e rosadinhos...

Devagar aproximou-se do persocon, ficando por cima dele, abaixou-se devagar fechando os olhos gradativamente. Estava nervoso nunca havia feito isso antes, era tão estranho, sentiu que seu coração ia explodir a qualquer momento, e um frio estranho percorria todo o seu corpo, contudo parecia tão certo.

Colocou seus lábios sob os do persocon, e estes eram cálidos e... maravilhosos. Logo sentiu que o persocon começava a se mexer lentamente afastou-se vendo o persocon abrir os belos olhos azuis celestes. O persocon sentou-se olhando diretamente para Mu, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos brilhavam ternamente.

- Oi... Namorado - disse passando a língua sob os lábios, aproximando-se de Mu.

- O... - não houve tempo para reação, no mesmo instante o persocon tomou seus lábios num beijo sensual, cheio de um calor molhado.

Mu estava congelado, era tão gostoso, sentir tudo seu corpo estremecer de uma sensação nova e esquisita que nunca imaginou sentir... _Porque me sinto assim e por que meu persocon está me beijando e por que ele me chamou de namorado? Será que ele devia agir dessa forma?..._ Mu foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz suave do persocon.

- Vamos continuar?

_Continuar...?O que?... Hum..._

Mu pestanejou, ainda podia sentir todda aquela doçura... olhou para cima vendo o belo rosto do seu persocon, seus lábios finos curvados em um sorriso, seus longos cabelos roçando em seu ombro e seu corpo desnudo e..._Como? Por que ele está em cima de mim? AHHHHHHHHHHH..._

Mu empurrou o persocon, até ele cair sentado no chão, com as pernas abertas mostrando toda a sua intimidade e as suas bem formadas nádegas... Mu desviou da visão indecente dizendo:

- Fique longe de mim... depravado.

- Depravado!? O que é isso? É de comer?

Mu voltou a olhá-lo, enquanto ele sem qualquer pudor, movia descaradamente - O... o que é você?

- Ora eu... sou seu namorado! - Espreguiçou-se, levantando os braços sorrindo. Mu ficou vermelho, sentia-se quente, ele movia-se com tanta sensualidade, fechou os olhos rapidamente não queria olhar, não podia olhar.

- Meu Deus! Esconde a frente! A frente!!!!

O persocon confuso tampou os olhos com suas mãos delgadas de dedos longos - Assim?

- Ai, Meu Deus! Fica aqui... vou procurar alguma roupa para você vestir...

Mu correu alucinadamente escada acima, indo diretamente em seu quarto procurar uma roupa para o seu persocon... _Persocons fazem esse tipo de coisa? Então por que o do Afrodite é diferente...eu não consigo entender!!!_

Pegou a primeira roupa que viu, pelo que ele tinha visto o persocon tinha a sua mesma altura e quase o mesmo físico, sendo que o persocon era um pouco mais magro. Mu desceu as escadas correndo, ouvindo imediatamente a campainha tocar, e viu o persocon andar descaradamente indo em direção a porta para abri-lá.

- NÃO!!!!!!!

Correu pegando o persocon pelo braço, levando-o para dentro do armario de casacos.

- Fica aqui... e bem quietinho... e toma essa roupa...

Foi até a porta ainda sentindo o coração querer saltar pela boca, abriu a porta vendo Aiora, encostado no batente da porta.

- Olá Aioria tudo bem?

- É isso que eu queria saber de você, se tá tudo bem...

- Sim tudo ótimo - sorriu falsamente.

- Então porque você faltou na escola hoje, fiquei te esperando na porta do colégio e você não aparecia... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada, apenas me atrasei um pouquinho e decidi não ir...

- Que bom!!!! Ah... eu... bem mais tarde se você quiser, pode ir lá em casa... a gente poderia estudar e tudo mais...

- Desculpa Aioria eu não posso eu... tenho que... tenho que... limpar a casa, está uma sujeira, tem teia de aranha por todo lado e...

- Eu posso te ajudar.

- Não precisa... tenho certeza que conseguirei limpar tudo sozinho...

- ATCHIM!!!!!!

- O que é isso? Tem gente aí?

- NÃO, hehehe, é claro que não...

- Mas eu ouvi alguém espirrar...

- Bem você teve estar tendo alucinações... - Mu disfarçando olhou para o relógio de pulso - e olha que horas são? Você deve estar atrasado para qualquer coisa que você tenha que fazer... - começou a empurrar o Aioria porta afora - muito obrigado, amanhã a gente conversa mais, tchau - e rapidamente fechou a porta.

Suspirou, quase tinha sido pego, andou novamente até o armario abrindo a porta. De lá saiu um persocon um pouco descabelado vestido a roupa que Mu lhe havia entregado.

- Como um persocon pode espirrar?

- Desculpa... tinha muito pó lá... Acho que sou alérgico...

Mu teria caído se não estivesse escostado na parede, suspirou novamente, aquilo era demais para qualquer um, sentia-se cansado, fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas, sabia que havia entrado em uma enorme confussão, com aquele persocon que não era seu...e que por certo se alguém acabasse descobrindo iria para cadeia por roubar...

- O que houve? - perguntou o persocon com sua voz suave.

- Nada, apenas estou cansado, vou ir para cama agora... você dormirá no quarto do meu irmão e... - abriu novamente os olhos, vendo que o persocon vinha nu em sua direção, sorrindo malicioso, seus movimentos calmos e sensuais em sua descarada nudez - O... que... que está fazendo?

- Hã? Você disse que queria ir para cama - disse colocando o corpo bonito sob o de Mu o prensando na parede - afinal eu sou da série Nightly... Amantes Noturnos.

Continua...

* * *

_**Um pouco de falação sem necessidade:**_

Esse capítulo demorou um pouco para ficar pronto, desde esse capítulo vai haver mais do que cenas comprometedoras de um Shaka pelado por todos os lados... Se bem que para mim isso não tem nada demais, afinal quem não gostaria de ver a bela nudez e... bem é isso.

Reposta: Lady Kourin - Obrigada, estou tentando e é mais difícil do que parece fazer uma adaptação, mesmo assim acho que não ficou tão mal. Eu também acho Zettai Kareshi um mangá ótimo, e o meu personagem favorito é o Soshi, se bem que eu acho que a Riko devia ficar com o Night... mesmo assim eu adorei o mangá. Valeu pela sua Review.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

Retratação: Nada é meu...

Advertência: Yaoi/lemon

Casal: Mu&Shaka

_Blablabla_ - pensamentos do Mu.

**Blablabla** - alucinações do Mu.

N/A - uma pouco de chatiação da autora.

------ Mudança de ambientação

//0// - Mudança de horário

* * *

_**-Capítulo segundo-**_

_A ajuda¬¬ !_

_Cenas do capítulo anterior_

_- Hã? Você disse que queria ir para cama - disse colocando o corpo bonito sob o de Mu, pressando-o na parede - Afinal eu sou da série Nightly... Amantes Noturnos._

_-------------------------------_

O persocon delicadamente começou a beijar a pele exposta do pescoço de Mu, subindo e descendo com seu beijos pela pele macia, suavemente mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Mu, fazendo-o estremecer, suas mãos foram em direção a camisa abrindo-a de uma vez arrebendanto os botões que voaram por todos os lados. Os dedos ansiosos viajaram pela pele do abdômen devagar indo em encontro aos mamilos, estimulando-os numa sensual tortura...

Mu estava estático, aquilo era definitivamente delicioso, sentir as mãos delicadas descer pelo seu corpo e os lábios cálidos mordendo e chupando seu pescoço, sentir as pontas dos dedos descer sobre seu peito, passando delicadamente as unhas por seus mamilos, era um mar de estranhas sensações que jorravam de todos os lados, deixando-o ofegante num prazer indefinido que se alargava por todo o corpo, sentia seu coração disparar a cada toque num ataque maciço de emoções. Mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter a avalanche de emoções que o tragava, deixando-o zonzo.

- Ahn... Eu acho...quero dizer...ahn... que é mesmo assim? - perguntou Mu de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na parede dando mais aceso para o persocon fazer o que quisesse(N/A: Facisinho o Mu não?)

- Não se preocupe serei carinhoso!(N/A: essa frase me pareceu mais algo estilo gravitation) - respondeu o persocon, com as mãos sob o abdômen de Mu, fazendo semi círculos pela área do umbigo.

- C...Como assim? - peguntou Mu deleitando-se com os toques que eram administrados em seu corpo.

- Você vai gostar... Eu prometo! - respondeu o persocon empurrando o corpo de Mu, que caíu no chão suavemente.

_Eu acho que agora consegui entender... então ele quer que nós... Ah meu Deus! De jeito nenhum..._

E com esses pensamentos Mu empurrou o persocon e rolou seu corpo para longe do degenerado.

- Arf... Arf... Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Bem eu estava tirando a sua casa...

- Não isso!

- Eu estava te beijando no...

- NÃO!!!!!

- Mas...

- Não quero saber!

O persocon parecia confuso, sentou-se cruzando as pernas, colocando um dos dedos no queixo de forma pensativa, depois sorriu gentilmente - Entendi!

- Entendeu!?

- Sim! Você não está pronto ainda... E forçar o namorado não é bom... Certo? - disse sorrindo infantil.

- Eu... Acho que sim...

- Namorado... Como você se chama? - perguntou o persocon, levantando-se para vestir a roupa que ele havia tirado.

- Ah! Meu nome é Mu - disse tentando arrumar a camisa sem botões, levantando-se, olhando para todos os lados menos para o persocon.

- Que nome bonito! Me dá um também.

Mu voltou a olhar o persocon surpreso, ele estava parado sorrindo inocente com a camisa na mão...tão bontito, com o seu belo rosto inclinado, fazendo com que os cabelos loiros e luminosos ocultassem sua expressão de contentamento.

_Nome!? Que nome eu dou para ele...? Bem... Que tal daquele desenho que eu estava assistindo ontem... Bob Esponja... Mas acho que não combina com ele... Se bem que ele tem cabelo amarelo e o Bob Esponja tem todo corpo amarelo e os olhos azuis... Mas ele não é quadrado que pena! Então...Ah! Já sei..._

- Que tal Shaka?

- Shaka! - disse sorrindo mais ainda, indo abraçar Mu - Gostei.

- Hunf - suspirou - Você dorme no quarto do meu irmão, Tá?

- Como você quiser?

////////////0/////0///////0/0/////0//////0/0/////0/00/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0

**Dia Seguinte**

- Ahhhhhhh! Estou atrasado!

Mu correu escada abaixo, já não poderia ir com o seu uniforme escolar já que o seu persocon havia feito o favor de rasgar a camisa, suspirou um pouco casado não havia dormido nada a noite, tinha um mal pressentimento sobretudo ao pensar no que aconteceria se alguém chegasse a descobrir. Esfregou os olhos, bocejando, depois pensaria no que fazer...

Pegou a mochila que estava jogada no chão, olhando a grande sujeira que tinha feito... _Tenho que me livrar dessa caixa...Ahn quando chegar penso nisso..._

- Shaka! - Chamou Mu.

- Sim?

- Eu vou para a escola... Você fica aqui vendo televisão ou lendo um livro... Não sai na rua sozinho e não abre a porta pra ninguém... Entendeu?

Shaka assentiu afirmativamente...

- SHAKAAAA POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PELADO DENOVO? - gritou Mu, cobrindo os olhos.

- Hã! Sem querer eu sujei minha camisa... então eu tirei para lavar... ai quando eu fui colocar na máquina de lavar tudo começou a encher de sabão molhando a minha calça e é por isso que eu estou...

- Tudo bem não precisa explicar mais...- disse Mu, indo em direção a porta - eu vou indo... e você vai no meu quarto pegar algumas roupas e... Ah Meu Deus se eu atrasar novamente... vou acabar de recuperação pro resto da vida...(N/A: exagerado!)

Correu rápido porta afora na velocidade da luz...

--------------** Na escola**

¹Quando Mu chegou já havia dado o horário e o sinal já havia sido tocado... Olhou para todos os lados procurando uma forma de entrar, e perto de uma das grandes janelas de vidro havia uma árvore alta com suas folhas verdes e frutas vermelhas.

Então devagar, sem fazer ruído ele se aproximou da árvore, segurando fortemente sua mochila subiu, sempre olhando para ver se alguém se aproximava. Suspirou quando alcançou o topo, abriu devagar a janela e riu interiormente ao ter a sorte de entrar em sua sala... Engantinhou pelo chão escondendo-se da professora, estava quase conseguindo quando para seu desgosto alguém gritou o seu nome:

- MU... QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ CHEGOU... - riu Afrodite.

- FORA - gritou o professor irritado, empurrando Mu porta afora, deixando-o no corredor.

------------ **No Intervalo**

Sentado em uma das mesas, Mu observava as guloseimas da cantina, porém ele não havia trazido dinheiro e a comida do refeirório era a pior que existia.

Estava faminto, e não havia nada no refeitório que realmente alimentasse... havia esquecido de jantar ontem... _E se eu morrer antes de chegar em casa... Quem vai chorar por mim?...a não ser o meu persocon tarado... Talvez eu chegue em casa antes que esse desastre aconteça... Mas e se eu me perder no caminho..._

**Alucinação² **

Andando devagar pelas estradas tortuosas, naquele caminho cheio de perigos... onde bravamente ele se lançou em busca de sua casa... onde tristemente seu persocon esperava e chorava tristemente com saudades de seu dono...

Mas de repente em sua grandiosa coragem enfrentando a terrível fera chamada Saori que atravessou seu prestigioso caminho ele acabou se perdendo nos enigmas no tenebroso caminho para sua morada... Morrendo pouco a pouco em sua fome... Enquanto alguém lambia seu rosto...

**Fim da Alucinação**

Mu sentiu um hálito quente indo de encontro a sua orelha. como se alguém sussurrasse e por fim pequenas lambidas em seu rosto, e estremeceu visisvelmente... Virando o rosto dando de cara com Afrodite que o olhava com um sorriso maroto nos lábio...

- O que está fazendo? -disse Mu corando_ Ótimo como se não me bastasse um pervertido... _

- Ora...nada querido... apenas te acordando do mundo dos sonhos - riu Afrodite, sentando-se - você não vai comer Muzinho.

- Não eu não trouxe dinheiro...

- Porque você não pede para o seu fã... tenho certeza que ele não vai te negar nada...

- Eu já disse que ele não é meu fã... somos amigos.

- Sim claro! - disse irônico.

- Mas é a verdade...

- Não estou questionando meu querido... - disse Afrodite sorrindo sedutor.

- Bem... eu queria que você pesquissasse uma coisa para mim... - disse Mu sério.

- Claro querido... - Afrodite abriu a bolsa, tirando de lá o que parecia ser uma pequena boneca de no minímo uns trinta centímetros, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos da mesma cor vestida de odalisca, com uma grande fitinha no cabelo de um tom rosinho claro, sua pele era branca - me diz o que você quer queridinho?

- Bem... eu quero uma pesquisa completa sobre persocons da série Nightly... - disse Mu.

- Sumomo?

- Sim - disse a pequena persocon, sentada no centro da mesa.

- Por favor pesquisa em todos os sites sobre persocons da série Nightly.

Sumomo rapidamente, procurou, enquanto seus olhos ficavam vidrados, e a cada instante seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam.

- Nenhum resultado foi encontrado. - disse Sumomo.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou Mu.

- Sim absoluta.

- Não duvide de minha menina Muzinho... - Falou Afrodite, pegando devagar a pequena persocon, apertando-a como uma boneca, para depois colocá-la em sua bolsa, já que era estritamente proíbido levar persocons para a escola.

- Porque você quer saber sobre isso, meu querido? - perguntou Afrodite curioso.

- Eu... Hum...Acheioutrodiaumpersocon -respondeu rápido.

- O quê?

- Eu achei um persocon... - sussurrou.

- Fala mais alto...

- Eu achei um persocon...

- NÃO ACREDITO... -gritou Afrodite.

Mu rápido tampou a boca dele para tentar calá-lo...

- Sim... e é estranho porque ele é da série Nightly...

- E o que isso significa? - perguntou tirando de sua boca a mão de Mu.

- Amantes Noturnos... - respondeu abaixando o som de sua voz.

- Hum!? Hã!...hahahahaha - riu Afrodite Maliciosamente - bem... eu nunca ouvi falar dessa série... Mas eu também queria um...- disse Afrodite pensativamente, para depois começar a corar, sorrindo lascívamente.

- Para com isso...

- Parar com o quê? - perguntou.

- De fazer essa cara...

- Ora... não precisa ficar com ciúmes Muzinho... se você quiser eu crio uma fantasia só com você - sussurrou Afrodite, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Mu franziu o cenho, sem entender - O que você quer dizer?

- Não é óbvio queridinho... - Afrodite sorriu mais ainda, fechando os olhos numa gostosa gargalhada.

- Não foi para isso que eu quis falar com você... - disse Mu, cruzando os braços.

- Então...?

- Quero que você me ajude com...

Afrodite bateu palminhas, levantando-se em um salto - Eu não acredito verei um persocon que... - calou-se olhando para Mu, depois sorriu abaixando-se, sussurrou -... Muzinho você me deixa experimentar...

- Não vou responder isso... - respondeu Mu, levantando-se pegando sua mochila que havia deixado atrás da cadeira -... quando acabar as aulas vai lá em casa.

- Espera eu vou com você...

- Vai matar aula.

- Porque não? Afinal é só um dia... E você?

- Eu nada... já perdi a primeira mesmo, não vale a pena ficar no resto das aulas.

- Então vamos para sua casa e você me deixará experimentar...

- Não.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Não.

- Um belisquinho.

- Não.

Continua...

* * *

**Comentários e falação**

1- Uma ceninha tirada de Sailor Moon.

2 - Eu coloquei essas alucinações para deixar as coisas um pouco mais engraçadas... eu não sei se ficou.

Respostas: Lady Kourin: Que pena mesma que ela não ficou com o Night... Eu também gosto muito daquele vendendor cosplay, adorei a roupa dele e até já sei quem vai fazer ele nessa histótia...hahaha.

NathalieChan: obrigada pela review...Talvez, eu não sei ainda se o Shaka chamará o Mu de hentai, mas se ele tiver um hemorragia nasal quem sabe?


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo será apenas de diálogos, terá pequenas narrações só para não ficar estranho.

**Casal:** Bem além do casal principal, ou seja Mu&Shaka, haverá outros casais que eu falarei ao longo da Fic

* * *

_**-Capítulo Terceiro-**_

_Os Vendedores v.v!_

- Então... O que você acha?

- Acho que é um persocon extremamente sexy...

- Não é isso... Hey! Tira a mão daí.

- Ora estou verificando a mercadoria.

- Ele não é um objeto

- Eu não disse isso.

- Para com isso!

- Eu já disse que estou me certificando que a mercadoria dê para o gasto.

- Qual gasto?

- Hum! Ele tem uma pele tão lisinha.

- Para de fazer essa cara... e tira a mão daí.

- Qual cara? Tirar a mão de onde?

- Não sei... essa cara estranha que você está fazendo agora... e vai se fazer de desentendido

- De jeito nenhum eu já disse que estou apenas...

- Para Afrodite.

- Estraga prazeres...

- Bem agora...

**Ding Dong** ( N/A:isso seria a campanhia)

- Afordite fica aqui e não toca nele...

- Como você quiser Muzinho...- sorrisinho de lado.

Mu desceu devagar as escadas, olhando desconfiado Afrodite que sorria divertido, tirando alguma coisa de sua bolsa. Mu suspirou indo atender a porta, já que pelo a pessoa parecia estar bastante apressada tocando e apertando o tempo todo a campainha.

- Já vou - gritou.

Abriu a porta dando de cara com duas estranhas figuras que se vestiam totalmente iguais, na verdade eram completamente idênticas. Vestiam um sobretudo preto, uma camisa preta que ao que parecia era de seda e uma calça de couro, usavam um estranho capacete, e em seus rostos havia um desenho, como um sinal abaixo do olho de cada um.

- Acho que finalmente achamos - disse o que estava no lado esquerdo.

- Sim tenho certeza - disse o que estava no lado direito.

- O que vocês acharam? E o que vocês estão procurando? - perguntou Mu - se são algum tipo de fãs malucos de animes que querem me vender alguma coisa... eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho também onde cair morto e...

- Veja Saga, o que temos aqui? O carinha que disse que ia nos comer.

- Sim estou vendo Kanon.

- Hey... eu não disse nada disso... seus pervertidos.

- Ah, não... pois veja temos a prova bem aqui - disse tirando do bolso de sua calça um pequeno celular.

- Sim, porque além de você ser ladrão... gosta de dizer palavras de duplo sentindo pelo celular - disse ele - snif...

- Viu o que você fez? Deixou o Saga traumatizado.

-...

- Você não tem nada a dizer?

-... - Plam ( N/A: isso seria a porta fechando)

Mu fechou a porta num estrondo, sentia seu coração querer saltar pela boca, tinha que escapar, escontou-se na porta tentando ficar calmo...Ficou por um momento parado até que subiu a escada correndo. Encontrando Afrodite que sorria feliz olhando o persocon...

- O que achou?

- O que você fez com ele?

- Eu apenas dei uma mudada no visual dele... Não ficou lindo?

- Porque senhor? - perguntou Mu levantando as mãos para o céu - O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Ora Mu não seja dramatico... se você não gosta do rosa eu posso mudar para um rosinha mais claro, como o rosinha bebê. Mas têm que ser rosa, porque todo o loiro combina com rosa¹.

- Eu...

- Não! Você combina com azul...

- Não é isso... precisamos...

Bum (N/A: isso seria a porta explodindo.)

- O que é isso? - gritou Afrodite.

- MERD...

E lá estavam os dois, parados na porta, olhando sorridentes.

- Que falta de educação a sua.

- Concordo... Depois de ter traumatizado meu irmão... você ainda quer quebrar o meu lindo nariz... snif...

- Viu o que você fez?

- Quem são eles Muzinho? - perguntou Afrodite espantado.

- São vendedores cosplay...

- Não, não somos cosplay... somos das indústrias Lover - tirou um cartão da manga - aqui está nosso cartão.

- Agora você menino dos pontos...

- Hey!

- Queremos de volta nossa mercadoria.

- Qual mercadoria? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Você da maquiagem não se meta...

- Não há nenhuma mercadoria aqui.

- Ah! Não? E o que é aquilo vestido de rosa.

- Achado não é roubado, quem perdeu foi relaxado - disse Afrodite cruzando os braços.

- Afrodite, não tente ajudar ¬¬ ... - disse Mu - olha é simples eu não roubei nada, e vocês não tem o direito de me acusar.

- Ele está certo Kanon... e ainda tem uma testemunha.

- Então teremos que negociar com ele Saga... ou talvez matar ele e a testemunha e reconfigurar novamente o persocon... HAHAHEHE.

- Ótima idéia... Hahahehahehe.

- Eu sei! Eu sou um gênio...

O que acontecerá, irá os vendedores cosplay matar o garoto dos pontos e sua testemunha e em seguida reconfigurar o cara vestido de Rosa? Vejam no próximo espisódio de Pink e o Cérebro... opa de Zettai Kareshi.

Continua..

* * *

**Comentários e um pouco de falação:**

1 - Eu também acho que Rosa combina com pessoas loiras.

Eu pensei nesse capítulo quando estava quase dormindo e pareceu divertido colocá-lo... Espero que tenham gostado.

Lyta Moonshadow: Obrigado pela review... Eu fiz o Mu ingênuo, por causa do Afrodite que sempre virá com suas segundas intenções e para fazer ele ter um pouco de dificuldade em entender o que é realmente o persocon que ele tem... Ao que parece os ajudante do Saga e do Kanon perderam ele quando eles estavam atravesando a cidade.


	5. Capítulo Quarto

_**-Capítulo Quarto-**_

_É meu ò.ó!_

Um gato revirava o lixo perto de um beco qualquer. O vento soprava devagar levando as folhas caídas e o calor se abrandava, tão morno e tão pacífico enquanto a tarde se adentrava cheio de paz reconfortante... No silêncio quase brando...

Ali perto quebrando o silêncio gentil... Uma explosão proveniente de uma casa do subúrbio, nos arredores da velha ferrovia.

Dentro da casa com a porta quebrada um riso sinistro foi ouvido, na verdade dois, mas não precisamos ficar contando ¬¬...

- Peraí... Você um gênio? - perguntou com irônia um dos cosplay - Com certeza já que foi você que perdeu a nossa mercadoria - disse com certa irônia.

- Eu!? Ha... E quem teve a brilhante idéia de mandar nossa mercadoria para a capital de caminhão?

- Foi uma idéia excelente se você não tivesse contratado incompetentes para fazer o serviço... Nossa mercadoria teria o destino certo e estariamos com o nosso dinheiro em mãos...

- Ah! Agora a culpa é minha... Quando eu disse para mandar essa droga por avião você me ignorou...

- Você sabe muito bem que não dá para confiar no transporte falido das aeronaves...

- Oh! Claro senhor sabe-tudo - disse apertando os dentes burlão - perdoe-me pela minha falta oh! Grande mestre - curvou-se ligeiramente - da próxima vez não cometerei mais erros - disse numa voz cheia de uma irônia cortante - isso se o idiota do meu irmão não quiser fazer tudo sozinho oh! Onipotente.

- Oh! É claro já que sua genialidade é tão superior...

- E ainda bem que você sabe. - interrompeu um deles.

- Você devia me agradecer Kanon se não fosse por mim não teríamos encontrado a mercadoria.

- E o que? Eu deveria fazer te agradecer.

- Com certeza seu idiota - disse raivoso.

- Nem pensar... por que a culpa é sua, seu besta - disse Kanon indo para cima do outro com o punho levantado.

E de repente os dois começaram a brigar e uma nuvem de fumaça os cobriu, enquanto eles gritavam e diziam palavrões que faria até a mais pervertida das pessoas corar.

Do outro lado, não muito longe da briga três pessoas, uma delas um persocon vestido de rosa olhava tudo com estupefação, em que pasmados viam os dois cosplay destroçar o quarto e quem sabe a casa toda. Um deles de olhos azuis piscina acordou de seu assombro ainda sentindo-se meio pertubado pala ameaça, mas recuperado.

- Mu? - sussurrou, puxando a manga da camisa que o mencionado usava.

- Ahn? Que foi? - disse virando o rosto para Afrodite.

- Acho melhor sairmos antes que esses aí se deêm conta - Mu balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Afrodite sorriu.

Quando Afrodite foi puxar Mu pela manga. já que ele parecia bastante impressionado¬¬ , teve um estranho pressentimento olhou para trás de si e o viu, tinha as duas mãos apertadas fortemente, uma aura assassina o envolvia, e dos seus olhos saiam chispas de ódio lançadas para si, Afrodite engoliu em seco vendo ele se aproximar com sua bata rosa que movia-se sedosamente sob sua pele macia.

Chegou muito perto deles, ficou parando por alguns segundos depois empurrou Afrodite que espantado caiu no chão, ainda tendo o olhar ferino do persocon sob si, o que para começar não era uma coisa normal em persocons. Este chegou perto de Mu o atraindo contra o corpo, apertando - o forte, sem desviar o olhar de Afrodite.

- Escute aqui, não volte a tocá-lo - disse o persocon estreitanto os olhos - também não o olhe, não cheire o mesmo ar que ele, não pense nele, não desfrute da companhia dele, não ouça a voz dele, não ande pelo mesmo caminho que ele...

- Er... - começou Afrodite que via o pobre Mu sendo sufocado pelo abraço tão "carinhoso" do persocon.

- Eu ainda não acabei... - disse.

- Mas...

- Quieto.

- Eu...

- Calado.

- Ele...

- Ssssh.

- Olha...

- Ssh.

- ... - e finalmente Afrodite se calou emburrado.

Shaka sorriu satisfeito, um pouco incômodo já que Mu se mexia muito, mas nada que um abraço mais apertado não resolva, e assim o fez ouvindo um protesto débil vindo de Mu. Olhou para ele que tinha uma cor estranha, meio arroxeado e seus olhos pareciam que sairiam das órbitas a qualquer momento. E Shaka não sabia se a cor do cabelo tinha descido pelo corpo inteiro, se bem que o cabelo era mais clarinho então se pôs a meditar sobre esse assunto. E outra vez a voz de Afrodite se vez ouvir, estragando a tão imprescindível meditação de Shaka.

- Ele está sufocando - falou quase rindo da expressão do persocon minutos atrás quando analisava Mu.

No mesmo instante Shaka soltou Mu, que tossiu um pouco respirando ofegante, olhando duvidoso para o loiro que fez uma carinha inocente apontando Afrodite que levantava-se limpando a roupa, tinha no rosto um sorriso divertido, parecia que a qulaquer momento cairia no chão por causa dos estremecimentos que tentava conter, parecia gargalhar em silêncio.

_Maldito! É claro agora ri, já que não foi ele que quase morre nas mãos de um persocon ciumento... Ah! Meu Deus! Agora além de ter problemas com aqueles dois, ainda tenho que aguentar um persocon ciumento e possessivo... Deus me salve!_ pensou Mu desesperado _Era bom demais para ser verdade._

E com que saído do nada os gêmeos apareceram na sua frente, sujos e com machucados por todo o corpo, a roupa meio rasgado, na verdade estavam quase nus e em seus corpos bem formados na curva sedutora de seus músculos em seus peitorais bem definidos, opa, estou me desviando, vários chupões e mordidas principalmente na altura do umbigo, (N/A: quando eles fizerem que eu não vi?/ Mu: e precisava ser na minha casa¬¬/ N/A: deve ser assim que eles se reconciliam. Você deveria seguir o exemplo Mu/ Mu: Nenhum exemplo desses dois seria considerável, além do mais porque eu ia querer brigar com o meu irmão?/ N/A: Deixa pra lá v.v) e em seus rostos havia um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O.O - Mu olhando ao redor, o estrago monstruoso que esses dois fizerram - Deus Meus! Quando passou o furracão que eu não vi.

Afrodite levou as mãos a cabeça, olhando os cospos sarados à sua frente, Shaka tinha os olhos postos no par pronto para atacar a qualquer sinal de ameaça, principalmente se tentassem tocar naquilo que é por direito seu, e os gêmeos cairam no chão atônitos no mais puro estilo anime. Um deles se recompôs rápido sorrindo de lado.

- Olha você dos pontos...

- Hey!? - Falou Mu indignado.

Ignorou Kanon e continou de onde havia sido interrompido tão bruscamente de uma forma tão mal educada - depois da conversa tão acalorada que tive com o meu irmão aqui - este concordou sorrindo maliciosamente - decidimos que você pode ficar com o persocon mediante uma condição...

- E qual seria? - sorriu Mu esperançoso.

- Ora... - começou suavemente, aproximando-se de Mu devagar - você apenas teria...

- Eu posso participar? - falou Afrodite esperançoso, também se aproximando.

- Do quê? - perguntou Mu que não gostava de segredos.

- Tudo depende de você Mu - falou Saga também se aproximando.

Mu franziu o cenho, não entendia, bem se tudo apenas dependia dele por que não afinal a curiosidade o estava matando, contudo antes que pudesse dizer que aceitava Shaka que estava ao seu lado moveu na velocidade da luz e nocateou todos, em seu rosto uma expressão furiosa.

- Vocês são surdos ou o quê? - e novamente trouxe Mu para seu abraço - é meu e apenas meu, se alguns de vocês tiverem amor a suas vidas é melhor ficar longe Ò.Ó.

Continua...

* * *

_**Comentários:**_

_Finalmente terminei esse capítulo, estava perdida nessa história, mas consegui..._

_Bem eu acho que eu exagerei no ciúme do Shaka, mas nem tanto é só um ciuminho básico, nem para se preocupar muito._

_**Lady Kourin: **__Foi difícil pensar em alguém para fazer o papel de vendedor cosplay, mas quando euia desistir me veio a mente os dois, é claro eu não podia usar apenas um deles, então decidi depois de pensar muito (¬¬)... Obrigada pela review. _


	6. Capítulo Quinto

_Aviso: não gosto muito de colocar esses avisos mas é necessário. Essa é uma história com conteúdo yaoi, se acaso você estiver ofendido por isso, então faça-me o favor de não ler, porém se você, tanto como eu, gosta então fique à vontade. _

* * *

_-Capítulo Quinto-_

_A proposta!_

Era já noite, a lua brilhava cheia no céu sem estrelas e sem nuvens, Mu olhava a lua atentamente, não que tivesse admirando-a, apenas estava pensativo debruçado no parapeito da janela sentindo a brisa macia passar pelo seu rosto balançando alguns fios que se soltaram do seu folgado rabo de cavalo, ouvindo o ressonar baixo do persocon que dormia serenamente. Tinha sido um dia estranho e difícil, contudo ele já devia estar acostumado desde que encontrou o loiro que mais parecia um anjo não havia tido um dia sequer de descanso, mesmo assim, e ele sabia, não trocaria essa vida e nenhum segundo dela por nada, mesmo com os recentes acontecimentos...

**FlashBack (ou Lembrança)**

Depois de Shaka ter-lhes dado uma voadora, uma chave de pescoço e por fim um chute seguido de uma mortal, sentou-se um pouco para descansar já que bater nos outros era por demais cansativo, desamassou sua roupa rosa que havia ficado com algumas rugas no belo tecido tão macio ao toque.

Kanon estendido no chão sorriu, parecia feliz de alguma forma absurda o invento que tanto trabalho deu para fazer havia funcionado as mil maravilhas.

- Saga? - chamou Kanon.

- Sim? - respondeu este de olhos fechados.

- Ele está perfeito... talvez perfeito até demais - disse massageando o região do tórax.

- Pode ser! Contudo não me lembro de ter colocado nenhuma dessas qualidade nele.

- Você deve ter colocado por acidente então...

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não cometo esse tipo de acidente, na verdade eu não cometo nenhum acidente - Saga suspirou - o mais provável é que ele tenha redito informações de outras fontes...

- Talvez você tenha razão - disse olhando o teto como se ponderasse - com as companhias que ele tem, não é de se admirar.

- Olhando por esse lado... esses dois são estranhos, tem trejeitos estranhos...

- É o que eu digo, principalmente aquele dos pontos que tem cara de psiconeurótico¹...

- Que belo linguajar.

- Eu sei - sorriu cheio de si - mas voltando ao assunto... vamos lá saber o que esse aí faz... e ainda por cima tem o da maquiagem que além de querer parecer o coringa é um depravado sexual...

- Coringa é a sua... - respondeu Afrodite soltando pela metade o impropério que parecia intalado, estava recostado na parede lateral, na frente da porta - o sujo falando do mal lavado. - terminou com outra já que palavrões não eram dignos de sua magnífica personificação da beleza.

- Vocês dois poderiam parar de falar de nós como se não estivéssemos aqui? - perguntou Mu com toda a educação, sentado no chão junto a Shaka que tinha a cabeça recostada em seu ombro cheirando insistentemente o pescoço sensível de Mu enviando estremecimentos constantes por todo o corpo deste.

- Esse também é outro pervertido Kanon - disse Saga olhando de lado para Mu - aonde viemos parar?

- Oh, que horror Saga! Estão tentando tirar nossa inocência...

- Não, pobre de nós, não mais jovens, não mais puros e inocentes - abraçaram-se tentando conforta-se mutuamente.

Kanon depois de alguns segundos levantou a cabeça dizendo num tom imperioso - Mas ainda belos como Deuses!

- Estou de acordo...Bem agora trataremos de negócios...

- Sim já que não há mais solução para nossa inocência roubada tão covardemente...

- É a vida! - suspirou pesaroso - Agora o que faremos nesse caso do persocon?

- Temos que resguardar o lucro, não podemos perder semelhante porcentagem nas vendas, e ainda temos que repor outro para a mocinha que pediu, qual é mesmo o nome dela?

- Riiko Izawa...

- Esse mesmo...

- Porque não cobramos do dos pontos, assim não sairíamos no prejuízo.

- Tem toda a razão... faremos um preço razoável, na média só para ele saber quão bom somos.

- Certo... Hey você dos pontos, queremos fazer uma oferta...

- Oferecemos uma super-mega-hiper-power desconto, um preço especialíssimo...

- Cem milhões, é ou não é um preço que você pediu a Deus, ou seja a nós - riu kanon de lado.

Pela surpresa Mu caiu no chão, levando o loiro consigo, colocou as mãos na cabeça, era muito dinheiro até para assimilar, não havia como pagar aquele roubo, o melhor era ir ao Procon reclamar do preço abusivo que esses dois cínicos cobravam, porém e se tirassem seu persocon e isso ele não permitiria de forma alguma. Suspirou passando a mão, sem perceber, pelos longos cabelos loiros do persocon que deitou-se totalmente sob seu corpo feliz, Mu pode então sentir todo o gostoso calor que emanava e o cheiro quase hipnotizante, era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo estranho que um persocon pudesse passar toda essa paz e essa sensualidade.

- Hey, dos pontos, está pior que seu amiguinho - riu Kanon malicioso apontando para Afrodite.

Mu ficou muito vermelho, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Kanon e seu irmão gêmeo.

- E então? - Voltou ao assunto Saga - Com a nossa oferta serpa quase moleza pagar... e além do mais tem nosso plano de pagamento que parcelamos em cinqüenta anos.

- ESTÃO LOUCOS - gritou Mu que levantou muito rápido esquecendo do persocon que estava sob seu corpo que caiu, ficando ao lado de Mu - Não há como pagar tudo isso.

- Isso não é nosso problema - respondeu Kanon.

- Cem milhões, quanto é isso? - perguntou Shaka com o rosto um pouco corado.

- Olha aqui... Eu tenho essa nota de cem, agora imagina isso multiplicando por cem mil e mais cem mil e mais cem mil...

- Nossa quanta coisa!!!!!!

- E o dos pontos vai pagar - sorriu Kanon sedutor.

- Nossa Mu! Que legal - olhou-o admirado, e suas bochechas ficavam mais e mais vermelhas - e você pagará tudo isso por mim.

- Já disse que é muito caro.

- Você quer que o levemos Mu? - disse Saga sério - Quer que apeguemos toda a sua memória?

- Não eu...

- Nós bem sabemos que não poderá viver sem ele... Ele usa todas as técnicas possíveis para te levar ao paraíso...

- Não fizemos nada - sussurrou Mu com vergonha.

- O quê? Como não? Ele é da série amantes noturnos pode receber e dar trinta em uma só noite.

- Por favor Kanon, não seja tão específico.

- Era necessário - disse com o rosto vermelho e todos no quarto, menos o persocon, pareciam igualmente envergonhados.

- Bem cof...cof - tossiu tentando disfarçar o constrangimento - é melhor pagar os trinta mil da primeira parcela em pelo menos dois meses... Vamos Kanon - e os dois se foram em um redemoinho de fumaça que apenas serviu para cegar os três que ainda lá estavam.

- O que farei? - perguntou-se pela milésima vez Mu que deitou novamente no chão duro.

- Quer minha opinião prostitua-se - disse Afrodite que havia mantido-se calado - tenho certeza que pagam muito bem principalmente para um homem tão bonito como você, Muzinho - riu Afrodite.

- Não diga tontices...

- Só foi um conselho de amigo Muzinho.

- Falando em conselhos não é melhor você ir para sua casa.

- Me expulsando assim Muzinho, você destrói meu coração que é tão frágil e delicado - disse com expressão de melodrama.

- Não é para tanto, além do mais é apenas um conselho.

- Está bem, eu preciso ir mesmo... Depois nos vemos - levantou-se devagar limpando a sujeira invisível de sua roupa.

- Até mais!

Quando Afrodite saiu Mu finalmente fechou os olhos o silêncio reinava imperiante, sentia-se cansado, com um peso enorme nas costas, não sabia realmente de onde tiraria tanto dinheiro para pagar pelo seu persocon, não sabia de onde, mas sabia que haveria um jeito de conseguir o minimo necessário para pelo menos começar a pagar a quantia estipulada. Entretanto não desejava pensar nisso agora, desejava dormir um sono que lhe tirasse todas as preocupações...

Mu? - chamou Shaka com voz baixa, não desejava incomodar se realmente Mu estivesse dormindo.

Sim? - abriu os olhos devagar olhando diretamente paro o loiro que tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto da parede.

Eu poderia te ajudar, a me pagar – disse hesitante.

Mu levantou-se, sorrindo era tão gentil que ele quisesse ajudá-lo, porém não podia pedir ajuda já que o responsável era ele mesmo, não podia pedir para alguém assumir seus atos.

Shaka, não posso pedir para você fazer algo que é de minha responsabilidade...

Mu deixe-me ajudá-lo, quero sentir-me útil – interrompeu Shaka.

Shaka, você já ajuda demais – disse acariciando os fios dourados do macio cabelo de Shaka que deslizava gentilmente pelo seus dedos – se não fosse por você eu estaria sozinho... Você me faz companhia.

Mu eu...

Sem mais, vamos dormir, está bem?

Levantou-se esperando ser seguido por Shaka que o olhava sem expressão, como se desejasse ainda replicar, mas nada disse apenas ficou olhando-o. Mu que sentia -se um pouco coibido por ser olhando assim tão intensamente sentindo o calor por todo seu rosto, estendeu sua mão ao qual foi firmemente agarrada, de um puxão levantou-o do chão fazendo sua roupa rosa rodar por seu corpo, caindo suavemente por seu dorso macio deslizando pela musculatura proporcional.

Mu tentou puxar sua mão, sentia um cálido calor desde sua palma até o pescoço um estremecimento tão intenso que desejou estar longe e ao mesmo tempo perto daquela sensação primorosa, contudo antes que pudesse realmente tirar sua mão do contato que lhe queimava Shaka apertou sua mão forte, como se pedisse para não afastar-se .

Er...acho que não dá para dormir aqui – disse Mu, olhando o redor do quarto semi-destruído – vamos levarei você ao quarto de hóspedes e...

Não eu quero dormir com você – disse Shaka com pirraça pegando-se à Mu como cobra.

Shaka...

Não... Não... não – balançou a cabeça freneticamente, segurando mais forte o corpo de Mu – eu não quero dormir sozinho, Me deixa dormir com você por favor?

É melhor não...

Por favor?

Mu desejou olhar para outro lugar, não queria ver o rosto de Shaka corado choroso que parecia tão triste que era de cortar o coração, mas era tarde demais e Mu perdeu-se na cor dos olhos de Shaka. Suspirando concordou:

Está bem...

**Fim do Flashback (ou da lembrança)**

E foi dessa forma que ele acabou acordado e com uma decisão que levaria mais de dois meses para se tomada e arranjada. Olhou novamente para o persocon deitado displicentemente no colchão macio com os cabelos loiros soltos contrastando com o branco dos lençóis e o vermelho do cobertor, a pele tão branca e delicada por debaixo de sua roupa rosa cheia de rugas que com certeza deixaria Shaka cheio de raiva. Mu suspirou, era todo uma delicadeza, cheio de uma beleza divina, de uma maciez frágil. Mas não podia pensar no amor, na paixão ou até mesmo no sexo já que Shaka apesar de sua bela aparência era apenas um persocon algo criado por computador, um boneco, sentiu então uma tristeza penetrá-lo machucando-o, não podia enganar-se quanto a verdade que lhe batia na cara.

Voltou o olhar para o céu negro onde a lua parecia crescer de intensidade, fechou os olhos ouvindo um barulho na sala e um grito:

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Essa não... Shion - e correu para o andar debaixo.

* * *

_**Comentários**_

_Aleluia...Aleluia...Finalmente acabei esse capítulo e já estava na hora, mas eu tenho perdão já que o windows teve que ser reinstalado por causa de um vírus ao qual o Norton não conseguiu conter , e a droga do vírus infectou a placa de rede. _

1- Riiko Izawa é a personagem principal do Zettai Kareshi (o manga, é um ótimo manga por certo).

2- É um orgão público de defesa ao consumidor.

* * *

_**Respostas as reviews:**_

_Danoninho: Obrigada pela sua review, e se eu fosse você terminava de comprar Zettai Kareshi se bem que eu prefiro Chobits o anime é bem legal, mas eu nunca vi Chobits na banca se bem que em evento de anime manga sempre é mais barato, uma pena que não tenha o anime de Zetta Kareshi eu ia gostar de assistir_

_Lyta Moonshadow:_ Obrigada pela sua review. Pagar cem milhões não é uma prospota muito interessante, no ponto de vista do Mu pelo menos, ainda que isso não tivesse nas idéias do Afrodite para se divertir, mas lucro é lucro como diria nosso querido Kanon. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Mussha: Gracias, Não vou escrever em espanhol que meu espanhol (o que eu escrevo pelo menos) é horrível apenas leio. Você deve saber que o Shaka sempre leva as rédeas, não por ser o mais forte e sim por ser impetuoso, o que sempre obtém o que deseja. Eu também espero que a inocência do Mu acabe tão logo e creio que não vai demorar. Obrigada por sua review


	7. Capítulo Sexto

_**-Capítulo Sexto-**_

_A verdade dos fatos_

_**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Voltou a olhar para o céu negro onde a lua parecia crescer de intensidade, fechou os olhos ouvindo um barulho na sala e por fim um grito:_

_-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_-Essa não...Shion – e correu para o andar debaixo._

_----------------------------------------_

Mu estava sentado cabisbaixo no sofá, tinha as mãos juntas em seu colo, brincava distraidamente com os polegares enquanto Shion andava de um lado a outro como uma fera enjaulada, não que ele fosse algum leão estava mais para carneiro, ou ovelha talvez algo parecido já que sua calma não se imuta.

-Me explica – disse Shion que parou junto a porta que por um "acidente" já não existia – como foi que minha porta acabou ficando desse jeito?

E novamente Mu se fundi no estofado macio do sofá, não era que lhe dava medo Shion, era a possibilidade de inventar alguma coisa que lhe deixava apreensivo ele sabia nunca foi muito bom para dizer mentiras. E já fazia uns bons trinta minutos que Shion perguntava a mesma coisa sempre olhando pelo enorme buraco que dantes era sua tão estimada porta , mas agora era apenas um buraco.

"_Ele parece mesmo molesto" _pensou Mu_ "mas como contarei a ele sobre o persocon" _continuava brincando com seus polegares esperando alguma idéia cair do céu lembrando-se do momento em que Shion havia chegado.

_**Lembrança**_

Ao ouvir o barulho e o grito Mu correu para o andar debaixo esperava que aquilo fosse um fantasia de sua mente(N/A:Que Esperançoso!). Mas quando chega ao último degrau lá estava olhando incrédulo o buraco.

- Er...Olá! Como foi a viagem? - Sorriu descendo devagar a escada esperando que Shion não estivesse muito zangado.

- Que foi que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou.

- Não sei do que você está falando - e dissimuladamente olhou para porta – Deus! O que aconteceu com a porta – disse chocado, mas para seu azar nunca foi muito bom em dizer mentiras toda vez que tentava parecia mais uma peça mal encenada.

- Está me escondendo alguma coisa, Mu? - perguntou Shion.

- Claro que não Shion...

- Mu eu te conheço e sei quando você tenta esconder algo de mim...

- Está bem, mas você vai rir quando souber – esbouçou uma tentativa de sorriso – lá estava eu em meu quarto quando alienígenas vestidos como cosplay invadiram a terra, bateram na porta e eu não os deixei entrar, então eles com suas armas de raio laser – e a medida que contava mostrava fazia gestos com as mãos – derrubaram a porta com seus caminhões...

- Não eram raios laser?

- Er... Sim, mas os raios lasers estavam dentro dos caminhões eles conseguiram derrubar essa porta deixando um enorme buraco, como você pode perceber, mas não encontraram o que vieram buscar e se foram..

- E o que eles queriam...

- O Darth Vader! - respondeu Mu com convicção.

- Ah, Sim! - caminhou pela sala devagar contado seus passos um por um – Mu pode me contar a verdade agora?

Mu ficou assombrado acho que sua história era tão convincente. Suspirou talvez pudesse ocultar alguns fatos tais como um certo persocon que dormia tranqüilamente no quarto de seu irmão o que aliás não podia deixar Shion descobrir e o preço exorbitante que aqueles dois estavam cobrando.

Parado ali olhando atentamente para si estava Shion com seu olhar minucioso, esperando com calma.

- Mu sente-se ali vou buscar chá parece que essa conversa vai demorar... - e se encaminhou para a cozinha, porém virou-se como se de algo tivesse se lembrado -... Quer chá também? - perguntou.

- Agradeço – respondeu Mu indo sentar-se em um dos sofás que era virado para a janela e novamente pode ver a lua em seu esplendor como minutos antes admirava.

Realmente não fazia idéia do que dizer já que Shion parecia ver através de suas mentirinhas inventadas de momento havia ainda a possibilidade de contar a verdade, porém não sabia como Shion poderia reagir diante da dívida que tinha, será que ele acreditaria que não era culpa sua ter um persocon por acidente que foi envolvido nisso por sua curiosidade que apenas se manifestou naquele fatídico dia, na verdade nem ele mesmo acreditaria. Contudo ainda não tinha nem a mais remota idéia de como começar sua explicação ou pelo menos inventar algo convincente já que sua brilhante mentirinha não deu certo.

E rápido como se foi, Shion voltou com uma bandeja com duas xícaras, indo sentar no sofá em frente ao sofá de Mu colocando a bandeja na mesinha de centro. Devagar pegou sua xícara e a tomou com os olhos fechados, Mu também pegou sua xícara mas ao contrário de Shion apenas ficou olhando o líquido fumegante da cor verde¹ que esquentava a pequena porcelana, porém não tão quente para machucar.

- Então o que realmente aconteceu? - perguntou Shion depois de uns minutos de silêncio.

- A verdade é que não me lembro muito bem... - respondeu baixo fundindo-se no sofá.

Shion colocou sua xícara devolta na bandeja e levantou-se indo novamente olhar o estrago em sua porta ficando de costas para Mu...

_**Fim da Lembrança**_

- Me explica Mu como minha porta acabou ficando desse jeito?

O que ele poderia dizer? Não sabia já que todas suas invenções foram frustadas em uma única mentirinha iria apelar e colocar a culpa no Afrodite. Quando por fim decidiu-se e começou a falar passos preguiçosos foram ouvidos descendo a escada Mu voltou o rosto e lá no meio da escada estava o persocon em todo seu esplendor na sua nudez graciosa esfregando os olhos com um fino rubor em seu rosto.

- Mu porque você não estava na cama? - perguntou Shaka com voz rouca.

Mu ficou sem ação com olhos desorbitados e um forte rubor em seu rosto olhou para Shion que estava no mesmo lugar pálido, mas do que o normal, os olhos maiores do mundo com a boca aberta sem dizer nenhuma palavra...

Continua...


End file.
